Through It All
by Takaehiko
Summary: Yugi is faced with a difficult choice when his mom returns to town after being gone for years. Told through Tea's eyes as she tries to help her friend find the best choice for him and deal with letting him make the choice that would send him away. (R&R)


I do not own Yu-gi-oh (duh!) or Digimon. A Special Thanks To: All my reviewers from all my previous stories, it means a lot. Also to my older sister, Natalie, for helping me think of this story. Also thanks to Seinfeld for some lines in a later chapter that were to funny to leave out of this. And to my friends: I wouldn't be the perspiring writer I am today if not for you guys- and you know who you are.

"Blah" = Speaking, 'Blah' = Thinking

On with the story.

* * *

"Does anyone want snacks before the game?" Yugi asked, the gracious host. The sun was shining low in the window of Yugi's kitchen on a Wednesday evening. The weather was nice for the football game, sunny, but not too hot. 

"Are you kidding? Of Course!"

"Joey! You just ate three hamburgers!" Tristen siad, nerviously checking his watch for the dozenth time in as many minutes.

Tea and Yugi noticed the anxious look on his face as Joey dug through the cabinets, throwing things that he could bring with him onto the table in an ever growing pile. "Don't worry, we'll be on time." Yugi smiled, "We'll probably have to leave soon anyway so Joey doesn't get hungry again."

Joey looked up upon hearing his name, "Hey, Yug? Got any pizza? I love pizza. I would have to say that pizza is the most delicious food in the whole world! That, and doughnuts."

"Um, no, I don't think we do. You could check the refridgerator-"

Yugi was cut off by Tristen, "No. Not pizza! We don't have TIME to cook a pizza. Oh, I just know we're going to be late and my team won't have enough players and we'll have to forfiet and it'll be all my fault." He got his emotions under control and took a breath before continuing. "I'm sorry I'm so nervous. This is a really important game for our team."

"Who are you playing, anyway, Tristen?" Tea asked, interested.

"It's this really tough team from... oh, I forget at the moment. But they have this hot shot star- somebody Ichijouji. It's gonna take our best defenders' performances to guard him."

"Ken Ichijouji? I've heard of him." Yugi settled into his chair, his face thoughtful.

"Hello? Snacks? Anybody?" Joey offered a twinkie to Tristen who shook his head. Joey, undisturbed, shoved the entire thing into his mouth. "Ooo 'ares a'out tis Itchy-gyi? Bwring on da fooood!" He swallowed, then proceeded from the (now empty) Twinkies box to the Grahm crackers.

"That's disgusting, Joey!" Tea glanced at her own watch, "Okay, we better leave if we want to get good seats for the game."

Grandpa Moto caught Yugi at the door, his face concerned. "Wait a minute Yugi, a letter came for you." He looked at Yugi's friends, "He'll catch up, you guys go. I don't think you can keep Tristen from that field any longer without driving him insane."

"Okay. Thanks Mr. Moto!" Tea and Joey waved and followed Tristen. "We'll save you a seat, Yugi!"

As they walked, following their shadows, Tristen's steps grew longer.

"Slow down Tristen! I know you're excited. But we'll get there on time." Tea tried to console her friend.

"I'm not anxious anymore, Tea. I'm gonna beat that Ken guy into the ground! Let's go!"

"Yeah!" Shouted Joey, "that's the spirit!"

The three friends hurried off, Tristen split off to head for the locker room and Tea and Joey moved towards the stands. The other team was on the field doing warm up drills. They looked impressive in their blue-striped, white uniforms. Tea scanned the players looking for the famed Ken. He would be the fastest, hardest shooting, most determined- looking guy on the team.

She had yet to locate him when the referee blew the whistle and the teams took their positions on the field. On the other team, close to the stands stood a bored looking teen. his short, straight blue-ish hair blew in the soft breeze. He barely seemed to notice when Tristen took his place in front of him.

The whistle blew. The ball was kicked- and the onslaught began.

From the beginning the blue-clad team had the advantage. The sun was shining at their backs, the wind blowing in their favor. And the bored looking boy was lightning fast. His teammates made a point of getting the ball to him at every oppertunity... and with good reason. He dodged the defenders with the ease of natural talent and long hours of practice. His shots hit their targets straight on. With each goal, the other team grew more confident, but Tristen's team grew more determined.

At the half time whistle, Tristen's team was down seven to two.

They huddled together on the side lines, marking lines on a white board with the football field's lines drawn in in red. They guzzled down water and took their places again.

Ken was sitting out for the first bit, and Tristen got the ball. He barreled down the field and shot with all his strength. The ball was a black and white blur heading for the goal. It was on target! He was going to score!

One of the blue-team's defender's jumped, knocking the ball off course so that it just nicked the goal post and bounced off to the side. The defender crumpled to the ground- his wrist at an unnatural angle. He had saved the goal, but was being taken out of the game by medics and brought to the hospital to treat his broked wrist.

Ken watched the event, with interest showing in his eyes. Oh, how Tea hated him for his lack of emotion! 'Your own player just broke his wrist and you don't even care!' she thought ferociously at the blue-haired boy.

He took to the field again, struggling to score whenever he came up against Tristen.

'Ha!' Tea thought smugly, 'Your victory won't be so easy!' "You can do it, Tristen! I believe in you!"

With the fall of one of their best players (aside from Ken) the blue team struggled to keep the ball on the other team's side. With a minute to go, the score was blue eight, yellow seven, and Ken and Tristen were caught in a face off again. This time, the ball was headed towards the blue goal.

"GWO TRWISTIN!" shouted Joey with a mouth full of peanuts.

Out of no where, Ken pulled an amazing move. Tea didn't quite catch what he did, but Tristen was tripping over his own feet, and the ball was beneath Ken's foot. Trapped. He stood above Tristen, smiling smugly for a second before the referee blew the whistle signaling the end of the game.


End file.
